Noche de Insomnio
by the killer of the full moon
Summary: Yami una chica del Este de Londres se muda junto con su familia a Francia pues su padre fue transferido ahí para seguir trabajando con una gran compañía, averigua la historia de Yami y sus hermanos, pésimo summary


Siento la luz penetrando mis parpados parece que amaneció maldita sea detesto la escuela solo son un montón de idiotas e hipócritas que solo te buscan cuando les conviene  
-¡Yami Charlotte Yuki Anders! ¡Baja en este instante!- escuche la voz de mi dulce madre llamándome, me levante y baje a desayunar mi madre mi padre y mis hermanos desayunaban yo era la única que faltaba

-al fin apareces idiota pensé que tendría que bajarte a arrastras- ese fue el comentario de mi hermano Jesse, un chico de cabellos alborotados y teñidos de azul sus ojos color verde esmeralda y de una piel blanca como porcelana un poco más y era muñeca, ¡Ja! Sería muy fea

-jess! Estúpido!- mi hermana la defensora de los débiles Alice cabello castaño y ojos grises al igual que mi hermano blanca, me senté junto a ella y empecé a desayunar, hot cakes especialmente hechos para mí, solo porque soy intolerante a cualquier producto derivado de la leche mi madre se las arreglo a hacerlo sin necesitarla no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo  
-hoy es su primer día en el instituto, no quiero recibir llamadas de mal comportamiento...- la mirada verdosa de mi padre paso de mis hermanos a mi claramente diciéndome compórtate, pero no es mi culpa solo tengo problemas de enojo, bipolaridad y trastorno de personalidad múltiple, solo eso

-no seas duro con Yami cariño, ella es buena- mi madre, sonó como si defendiera a un perro a punto de ser echado a la calle, pero mi madre es tan dulce su cabello castaño y sus ojos del mismo color, pero no culpo a mi padre, sé que debería de darme una reprimenda soy demasiado hostil, termino de desayunar y voy al baño a hacer mis cosas tomar una ducha orinar, al terminar regreso a mi cuarto seco mi cuerpo y comienzo a vestirme, la puta rutina de siempre, tomo mis Jean rotos y me los pongo siempre me veo bien con ellos, fijo mi mirada en mi hombro izquierdo y miro mi cicatriz me llena de recuerdos de mi antiguo hogar en Londres paso mis fríos y blancos dedos sobre la piel me duele pero emocionalmente, tomo mi playera de Iron Maiden regalo de mi padre cuando por primera vez pude contener mi enojo, peino mi largo cabello negro con las puntas teñidas de rojo mi color favorito y el color de mis ojos, lo cual es extraño pues nadie de mi familia los tiene de ese color, pero mi madre dice que soy como el sueño de mi difunta abuela una niña de piel blanca como la nieve y de cabello de un negro intenso, ciertamente mi abuela era grandiosa la extraño tanto, limpio una lagrima rebelde que escurre, me pongo unas calcetas negras y mis botas, abrocho mis 4 collares mi nombre en japonés, el collar de Megadeth uno de Iron Maiden y el collar de mi abuela, salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras tomo mi mochila y me voy sin decirle adiós a mis padres pues ellos ya se fueron a trabajar y mis hermanos se fueron sin mí por suerte ya me sabia el camino a la escuela, salí sin prisa alguna no me importaba llegar tarde ya lo hacía en Londres, camine si fijarme por donde iba y choque contra alguien

-hey fíjate por donde caminas idiota-mire al chico pelirrojo con el que choque

-oye fíjate donde decides pararte como puta vendiéndose- mierda Yami tranquila

-¿cómo me llamaste?

\- como oíste idiota-levanto la mano pero alguien lo detuvo mire a la persona alado suyo un chico peliblanco con heterocromia y vestido como en el siglo no se XIX

-disculpe a mi amigo por su comportamiento-como podía ser amigo de ese patán  
-no hay problema, lo siento tengo que irme- me dieron permiso y seguí caminando al fin llegue a la escuela entre y mis hermanos estaban ahí en la puerta esperando a que llegara

-llegaste temprano para ser tu-jesse jalo uno de mis mechones, lo deje pues era una forma suya de mostrarme cariño

-deberíamos hacer el papeleo no?- Alice tan responsable, jess y yo nos miramos con complicidad y le dimos nuestros papeles y salimos corriendo mientras escuchábamos sus reclamos llegamos a lo que parecía un club de jardinería y nos quedamos ahí un rato escuchando música lo bueno de jess es que le gusta la misma música que a mí y a veces entiende mis bromas tontas por la misma razón, sería un largo día pues las clases comenzaron que tan malo podría ser? No tenía idea tal vez tan malo como la carne de puerco, Alice nos miraba molesta me jalo del cabello y me llevo a nuestro salón mientras Jesse reía, lo golpeare en casa nos sentamos hasta atrás esperando pasar desapercibidos, pero, el profesor nos llamó adelante para presentarnos, porque no podía decir ahí están sus nuevos y jodidos compañeros si quieren saber sobre ellos vayan y jodanlos, me aburro

-ellos son sus nuevos compañeros, soy su profesor, el profesor Farres-nos miró presentándose, quien chingados en su sano juicio llama a su hijo "Farres" esperen no me quejo tengo 2 nombres y ni si quiera son en el mismo idioma puta madre bullyng time, mi hermana se paró primero frente a todos tan valiente o tal vez presumida quien sabe

-¡hola a todos! Un gusto-tan impecable su forma de hablar la mire con desgano y me recargue en la pared y Jesse hizo lo mismo-me llamo Alice Yuki Anders, vengo del Este de Londres, me gusta la poesía, la música clásica…-escuche hablar y hablar a mi hermana me estaba aburriendo veía a mis compañeros y vi al pelirrojo que me encontré cuando venia para acá estaba igual de aburrido que yo vaya vi su playera y era winged skull, gran banda me gusta no más que Maiden pero bueno para pasar el rato esta bien, Alice termino de presentarse y mire a Jesse con cara de "preséntate tu o te castro" paso al frente y empezó con su aburrido discurso que almenos sería un poco más entretenido

-que hay soy Jesse hermano mayor de las 2 imbéciles de ahí si la de cara de amargada y la que parece algodón de azúcar, me gusta el heavy metal y la comida chatarra si quieres conocerme mejor ven y hazte mi amigo no muerdo, bueno depende de cual sea la circunstancia- simple sencillo y ofensivo a niveles que se desconocen por los seres humanos, mis hermanos y todo el salón me miraron fruncí el ceño y sin separarme de la pared me presente

-soy Yami Charlotte pueden llamarme como quieran, me gusta el Heavy Metal como a ese pendejo de ahí-señale a mi hermano-es lo único que necesitan saber, por cierto yo si muerdo y muy fuerte-me separe y valiéndome madre todo me fui a sentar y tal vez tomaría una larga siesta, todos me miraron unos con admiración otros con miedo, desaprobación y el pelirrojo con burla pero no una burla hacia a mi sino a todo lo que había hecho, importándome muy poco fingí poner atención a la clase , aunque lo hacía de verdad a ratos era clase de historia me gusta la historia saber de esas grandes guerras y estrategias cuando termino la clase me escabullí por los pasillos era bastante aburrido Salí al patio de la escuela y fui a un árbol me puse mis audífonos y seguí escuchando música, empezó 22 acacia avenue, yo conocía ese lugar después de todo que puedes esperar viviendo en Londres sobre todo en el este, era una gran canción de Adrián, admiraba a ese tipo por mas hijo de puta que fuese era un gran compositor gran guitarrista y como vocalista en sus buenos tiempos era grandioso, Adrián hazme veinte hijos, me reí era imposible aun que los conociese siendo buena amiga suya aun así era imposible estaba casado y con 3 hijos, agradecí que mi padre, fuera buen amigo de Steve antes de que empezara su banda mi padre era gran fan y obviamente yo también, mire al chico pelirrojo salir, al parecer tampoco es buen alumno, pensé en hacerle una broma sonreí de lado algo que no hacía muy a menudo sonreír… tome una liga que estaba en mi muñeca y agarre una pequeña piñita del árbol, la coloque en la liga la estire apunte al pelirrojo y la solté, justo en el blanco le dio en el cuello, volteo rápidamente a todos lados para mi suerte había arbustos y pude esconderme me reí de él, el gusto no me duro mucho me encontró y me miro, me levante y lo mire a la cara enojada otra vez

-¿qué te pasa?- me pregunto empujándome ligeramente

-de que hablas, idiota-le respondí odiaba que me empujaran

-¿tú me lanzaste la piña?

-no mames no, yo estaba escuchando música-lo empuje y Salí detrás de los arbustos me encontré con Jesse y nos metimos de nuevo esperando a que acabaran las clases, cuando terminaron nos fuimos a casa, cuando llegamos había un camión de mudanza claro aun faltaban cosas nos habíamos mudado hacía apenas 2 días, mi padre nos vio y camino hacia nosotros

-vaya felicidades Yami te comportaste ni una llamada, en recompensa ten- me entrego 200 euros vaya tal vez debería portarme bien más seguido, mi padre trabajaba en una importantísima empresa de alto prestigio, ganaba bien y a veces mi padre por su gran trabajo era recompensado con una casa en otro lugar o país por ser transferido por eso llegamos a Francia, mi madre era una abogada, también importante y ganaba bien éramos no una familia rica pero si con gran poder adquisitivo no por nada teníamos una gran casa en uno de los barrios más prestigiados de Francia de esa zona

-¡Yami cariño! ¡Tus cosas!-mi madre me grito haciéndome señas de que mis cosas estaban ahí, ojala sin sufrir ningún daño, corrí y ahí estaban mis muebles, libros cuadernos y mil mierdas más, pero faltaba algo

-¿¡DONDE ESTA LEILA!?- la busque en todos lados con la mirada cuando la encontré, uno de esos tipos de la mudanza la estaba cargando, caminando furiosamente me puse frente a él y extendí mi mano-¡DAMELA!-el tipo asustado me entrego la guitarra acústica, nadie podía tocar a Leila excepto yo, la lleve a mi cuarto y la deje en mi cama provisional y segui subiendo mis cosas, mi padre y otro hombre llegaron con la base de mi casa y la pusieron contra la pared yo terminaría de armarla

-tu cama cariño- mi padre se sobo la espalda

-gracias papa-lo abrace

-¿ya sabes que harás con el dinero que te di?

-iré a buscar tiendas ya sabes de mi gusto y luego veré ente que me lo gasto

-claro pequeña-acaricio mi cabello-también tienes que pintar tu cuarto no?

-si eso lo hare mañana que es sábado-que mal momento para mudarse mi primer día fue el viernes un tanto gracioso

-está bien espero que hagas muchos amigos

-si papa-no lo sé tal vez si tal vez no la vida da muchas vueltas, mi padre salió de mi cuarto lleno de cajas- meh dormiré en el sillón-baje con una almohada y una cobija y me acomode en el sillón más grande, cerré los ojos que me quede dormida


End file.
